


With My Back Against the Wall

by QueenOfGlacia



Series: Burn For You [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Harvest Close, M/M, Masturbation, Misuse of Find Familiar, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGlacia/pseuds/QueenOfGlacia
Summary: It's the first day of the Harvest Close FestivalMolly and Caleb sneak off for some alone time---“Fuck,” Caleb exclaims below him as he drags Molly’s trousers down to find… “No smallclothes. Did you plan for this, Mollymauk?”“If I say yes, what will you do to me?” he asks Caleb, grinning down at him. “Will you punish me, Caleb Widogast?”





	With My Back Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Get Back Up' by The Unknown
> 
> ((Light spoilers for episode 17 - Harvest Close

Molly’s back hits the wall as soon as they round the corner.   
  
Caleb is already on his knees in front of Molly, undoing the fastenings on his trousers, mouthing at his dick through the fabric.   
His hands fly to settle in Caleb’s hair, needing to feel a point of contact to ground himself,  as his tail swishes around uncontrollably.    
  
There’s energy in the air from the festival, thrumming through the crowds, but the energy that fills Molly and Caleb is of a different sort.   
  
Molly’s felt like a child all day; running around between the stalls and games, delighted in Fjord’s spectacular failure at the first game and the way Yasha and Jester won their games. Watching Nott excel with the bow had been quite something, and witnessing Caleb try his hand at archery had been entertaining and endearing.   
  
Being alive for only two years means Molly’s experience with festivals is quite limited, to say the least. And so he intends to enjoy it to the fullest.   
  
Which includes enjoying Caleb and whatever this thing between them is.   
  
“Fuck,” Caleb exclaims below him as he drags Molly’s trousers down to find… “No smallclothes. Did you plan for this, Mollymauk?”   
“If I say yes, what will you do to me?” he asks Caleb, grinning down at him. “Will you punish me, Caleb Widogast?”   
  
Caleb looks up at him then, and the dark heat in his eyes makes Molly shiver.    
  
“Later,” Caleb promises, then takes Molly’s entire length in his mouth in one, smooth motion, as he keeps his eyes locked with Molly’s.    
“Caleb, gods!”    
“I’m sorry, did you not want this?” Caleb lets go for a moment, but hovers close enough for Molly to feel his breath waft over him.   
“Fuck you,” Molly replies, but there’s no heat to it, not the kind that warrants as a threat at least.   
  
This time it’s Caleb who grins, saliva coating his lips.   
  
“Later.” This time it comes out as a growl, and once again he takes Molly into his mouth, though now one of his hands is at the base of his cock as his tongue traces patterns along the shaft.   
“Such a tease you are,” Molly says, panting already.   
  
His only reply is Caleb humming around him, and the vibrations soar through him.   
  
Molly’s head falls back, thudding against the stone wall keeping him upright, but he ignores the pain as his hands grips Caleb’s hair tighter.    
He knows he can take Caleb fucking his mouth, in fact he loves it, but he doesn’t know if Caleb can do it or would even want to, and so Molly does his very best to control his thrusts, to not use his grip on Caleb to bury himself in the tight, wet heat of the wizard’s mouth, no matter how much he wants to.   
  
Both of Caleb’s hands are now settled on Molly’s hips, his grip hard enough to leave bruises.   
  
Molly’s entire body is against the wall but it doesn’t stop his tail from thrashing about before curling around one of Caleb’s wrists and snakes up the arm; much like his snake tattoo curls around his own arm.   
  
“So good Caleb,” Molly praises him. “Gods I love that mouth of yours.”   
  
The praise rewards him with suction at the same time as Caleb bobs his head to take in more of Molly’s length. Fuck, Caleb is so skilled at this, and Molly just hopes Caleb won’t wring him dry, because he wants to reciprocate before they return to join the others.    
  
“Mmmh, that’s it. So good for me Caleb. Fuck, you’re great at this.”    
  
It’s getting increasingly more difficult to speak Common now, and so the words that fall from Molly’s mouth are made from a mixture of languages; common interspersed with infernal and the Zemnian curses he has picked up from Caleb.    
  
Caleb bobs his head, then swallows around him and Molly is  _ so close _ .   
  
But it’s not quite enough, and Molly doesn’t know what he needs to get over the edge and he knows he  _ shouldn’t _ need it because he’s got Caleb in front of him, on his knees, sucking him off and it’s just as good as the other times they’ve done this and more, but Molly’s body is still thrumming with the energy from the festivities going on around them and that makes it different this time and…   
  
Molly hears someone approaching.   
  
But it’s impossible to tell where it’s coming from, with the voices and footsteps reverberating around, thrown against the wall and echoing up and down the (mostly) deserted back alleys.    
Caleb notices, and when he lets go of Molly’s cock for a moment, Molly expects him to stop entirely, to help Molly put his trousers back on.   
  
But instead…   
  
“Can you stay quiet?” Caleb asks him, voice low and raw, spit and precome dripping down his chin.    
“Yes,” Molly answers, though he is not entirely sure he can promise anything.   
“Good,” Caleb replies, voice thick with his Zemnian accent, and then licks a stripe up Molly’s shaft.   
  
Caleb grins up at Molly for a moment, all predatory.   
  
Again Caleb takes him in, one arm now slung over Molly’s waist to keep him pinned to the wall, the other hand moving to tease at his hole, before inserting the tip of one finger.   
A shout builds up in Molly’s throat, and his own hand flies up to cover his mouth before it can escape past his lips.   
  
His hips buck, chasing the warm, wet heat of Caleb’s mouth, and the finger slowly inching its way into him.   
  
The footsteps sounds like they’re closer now, and the voices are becoming clearer. They don’t know the owners of the voices, so that at least will make it less awkward if they’re caught than if it had been their friends coming to look for them.    
  
Caleb then moves his lips away from his teeth, and slowly, ever so gently, drags them up Molly’s shaft.   
  
Molly comes hard, biting his hand and drawing blood to keep from screaming out. Caleb swallows it all, teeth now covered again as Molly shakes above him, tail once again thrashing around.   
The muscles in Molly’s legs quake, and he doesn’t know how he is still standing upright, because the wall behind his back and the hand still in Caleb’s hair does nothing to keep him standing.    
  
There is blood in his mouth, dripping down his chin, staining his lips red, and Molly fancies he must look quite like the typical vampire in this moment.   
  
He helps Caleb stand, as much as he is able to help that is, and pulls him in for a kiss that should taste awful but doesn’t, because despite the mix of blood and semen, he can still taste Caleb and caramel apples and spicy mead.    
All in all, it’s an intoxicating mixture of scents and tastes.   
  
The approaching footfalls stops for a moment, then they hear some muttered sounds and they grow distant again, hurried this time.   
  
Luckily they had just been avoided getting caught in a more compromising position, as Molly’s trousers are mostly held up by his boots, and his coat hides what Caleb isn’t, so it just looks like two people making out away from the crowds.   
  
“That was close,” Caleb remarks, deadpan, as though he hadn’t just upped the stakes by a mile.   
“You’re incredible,” Molly says, then kisses Caleb again. “So full of surprises.”   
“It was worth it, wouldn’t you say?”   
  
Molly flips their positions, so Caleb’s now the one pressed against the wall, but he does it carefully, knowing Caleb’s more fragile than he is himself. Besides, Molly likes pain.   
  
“My turn,” Molly says then sinks down to his knees, uncaring of whatever puddles exists between the cobblestones.    
“Molly…”   
“Hush darling, let me take care of you.”   
“Here. At least put this down so you won’t ruin your clothes,” Caleb says as he takes off his coat and hands it to Molly.    
“You’re so good to me, Caleb.”    
  
As he speaks, Molly kisses the skin above Caleb’s trousers, then starts undoing the fastenings.   
  
There’s a wet patch on the front of Caleb’s trousers, and it’s easy to see just how hard he is based on the bulge. When Molly drags his nose over Caleb’s cock, two layers of fabric still covering it, Caleb’s breathing gets more labored.   
  
Molly drags his trousers down then, and when Caleb’s member springs free, Molly kisses the base of it and then inhales the scent of him in a long, deep breath.   
  
“Gods, you smell so good,” Molly says, and Caleb visibly shudders at the words.    
  
Then he moves his head slightly to place kisses along the shaft, up one side, down the other and then one at the tip before he takes the head Caleb’s cock in his mouth, flicking his forked tongue over the tip, and then teases it with his piercing.   
  
“Molly, please…”    
  
Bobbing his head once, Molly takes in more of Caleb’s length, slowly enough that Caleb’s hands fly to grab his horns to he can push into Molly’s mouth.    
Molly loves it when Caleb does this, and to see him lose his control this early on turns him on to the point that he is getting hard again.    
  
So Molly moves his hands to knead Caleb’s ass, knowing how much the wizard loves it.   
  
It spurs Caleb on even more, and the tip of his cock hits the back of Molly’s throat more times than not as Caleb uses his grasp on Molly’s horns to meet each thrust of his hips.   
Caleb’s flesh bruises beneath Molly’s fingers, but he is mindful of his claws, making sure not to pierce the skin.    
  
Molly swallows around him, then hums.   
  
Caleb’s now lost what control he had left, and is fucking Molly’s mouth with abandon. Molly honestly doesn’t mind; he’s told Caleb time and time again that it’s okay, that he likes it, and it frankly turns Molly on a lot.   
It speaks volumes about the trust on both sides, especially considering Molly’s fangs and how much damage he can do to Caleb if he’s not careful.   
  
It also serves as something of a backup for Molly, should something happen.   
  
Knowing that if Caleb hurts him when they do this, Molly can effectively stop him by using his fangs on him… They both hope it won’t ever happen, but it’s nice to know it’s possible.    
  
“ _ Scheiße _ , Molly. You’re so fucking good at this. So greedy for me.”   
  
Molly’s already hard again, just from watching Caleb come undone, from the words falling past his lips and knows he’ll need to take care of himself again before they return to their friends.   
  
“Want to try something,” Caleb pants out then, and removes one of his hand to snap his fingers, calling in Frumpkin. “I want to watch this.”   
  
From the corner of his eye, Molly watches as Frumkin walks a few feet away, then sits down to watch them.    
Caleb’s eyes goes blank as his grip tightens on Molly’s horns, both hands now finding purchase again.   
  
A litany made from Zemnian curses and Molly’s name repeated over and over again falls from his lips.   
  
Molly find it hotter than he could ever have imagined, having Caleb watch himself fuck Molly’s mouth, and so he puts on a show, mewling and making obscenely filthy sounds, thrusting his hips in time with Caleb’s as he moves one of his own hands down to stroke himself in time with their movements.   
  
He makes sure to flip his coat back so Caleb - through Frumpkin’s eyes - has a perfect view.   
  
A particular deep thrust of Caleb’s hips sends Molly over the edge for the second time, and his claws dig into Caleb's ass, drawing blood.   
Caleb comes, hard, shouting in a way he wouldn’t have done if he’d still been completely inside and in control of his own body.   
  
For a moment, Molly fears they’ll have drawn attention, but no one appears to approach.   
  
When Molly rises - bringing Caleb’s coat with him and shaking it off - Caleb’s back to himself, though he seems to be barely able to stand upright anymore.   
They surge together again, sloppy kisses that tastes like a mixture of both of them.   
  
“That was… something,” Caleb says, pupils blown wide. “I hope Frumpkin will forgive me for it.”   
“Well,” Molly laughs against Caleb’s flushed neck, “at least he won’t be able to tell anyone about it.”   
  
They kiss again for a few more moments, until Caleb takes a pair of cloths out of one of his pockets and dries them off.   
  
“The others are probably wondering what’s taking us so long.”   
“Do you think they’ll believe us if we said we got lost on the way back?” Molly asks.   
“Distracted, more like,” Caleb retorts. “You could always try.”   
  
Pulling their trousers back up, they look over one another, checking to see if they’ve left any trace of their activities, but neither spots anything.   
  
“Shall we?” Molly asks, holding his arm out to Caleb so they can support one another on their way back to their friends.   
“Thank you, Mollymauk.”   
  
When they join the rest of the Nein, they don’t seem to have noticed them being gone for longer than it should have taken them to bring Molly’s new tapestry back to the inn, but Molly catches Nott staring at Caleb’s knees, and only then does he see that the fabric there is stained slightly darker than the rest of the trousers.   
_   
_ __ Oh well. It’s probably fine.   
  
Molly doesn’t catch the glance Nott sends his way, and the way it shifts between him and Caleb, nor how her eyes narrow in consideration.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you spot any mistakes, as my works are always unbeta'ed unless otherwise specified
> 
> As always, come find me on twitter as MidnightMinx90, and on tumblr as GrayGlacianQueen and QueenofGlaciaWrites
> 
> I also have a ko-fi in case anyone can and would like to support me; the funds will go towards my two last cosplays for a while: Ryder from Mass Effect Andromeda and Caleb Widogast. You can find me there as QueenofGlacia  
> If you want to, I also have a sarahah account, again I go by QueenofGlacia


End file.
